


Storytelling

by ReadsALot59



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadsALot59/pseuds/ReadsALot59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the veteran's center when illustrious guests visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storytelling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction. It's probably the first creative writing in 40 years.

It started as any other day at the vet center. Young men and women, missing parts of themselves, just looking for a spot of normality. I was one of the volunteers that came to talk, entertain and cheer. When I and the other volunteers reported for duty, the director told us that we were going to have guests touring the facility. A doctor from England (a war vet himself) would like to see the program and how it was working in reality. His name was Dr. John Watson. He would be coming with his friend, a Mr. Sherlock Holmes. We all agreed to answer questions and make sure the doctor received all the information he required.  
I started off checking how everyone was doing. We found that the more normal a routine we presented, the more the vets appreciated the stability. My “job” was to cheer up anyone who needed it.  
About mid-morning, a commotion heralded the approach of the group that was expected. The director welcomed them and told them to tour the facilities and ask questions. Dr. Watson asked that Amy, the director, escort him through the facilities and his friend would wander around meeting the patients.  
I was sitting with a small group and we were swapping stories. I was the wife of a retired sailor and our oldest son served 11 years in the Army so I could understand some of what these kids had gone through. Mr. Holmes sat down and we all introduced ourselves and welcomed him to America. He surveyed the circle and asked us to continue what we were doing. I told him we were just talking and telling stories about our lives and it was my turn. I looked around at the faces before me and began……  
Now, people, I’m just a southern girl, grew up on a farm and married the guy in the Navy that said “come and see the world!”, I said modestly. Well, we saw Jacksonville, FL, with three years in Puerto Rico. So, I’m going to tell you about my first ….. hurricane! I grew up in Georgia which has tornadoes which are completely different. Tornadoes strike and go; hurricanes hang out like the annoying drunk at the party. We had just been transferred and our possessions had not made it to the island yet so we were camping out in our rental apartment with no furniture and just the bare necessities as provided by MWR*. The boys were 2 and 4 and ran around and absolutely enjoyed the natural space (we rented the first floor of a family house and the area surrounding the house was part of their farm) and chickens, lizards and whatever else lived in all that green! About three weeks in, my husband said that his CO* was calling in all personnel who lived off base to the Red Cross Shelter on base for the duration of the predicted hurricane. We packed necessities and followed orders. The hurricane itself was a revelation. We were in a building with metal shutters and stuff kept hitting and rattling, the wind roared and it was pretty much an overwhelming experience. However, it ended and the real adventure began three days later when the shelter closed and we were transferred to a barracks. Now, picture this, a family with small children on the third floor of a barracks sharing a non-functioning bathroom with 18 Marines (average age 19). No electricity, no water, no functioning toilets. A recipe for disaster you say, but, Navy wives rally and find solutions. Some of the wives whose husbands worked with mine had come and introduced themselves and would include me and our sons in the activities designed to keep children under 10 occupied and as happy as possible. We watched marine salvage, demolition and anything that would capture and hold a child’s attention. Sometimes, the Marines would play with the boys. When the Exchange reopened they bought small toys and balls for the kids. They introduced the oldest to the excitement of dropping beer bottles from the third floor balcony into metal trash barrels and watching glass fly! These particular set of Marines had the misfortune to be caught on the island by the hurricane so they had nothing to occupy their time either. When the water finally came back on, they would occupy the kids and let me shower (in tepid water, no electricity yet). My husband was working 20 hour days during the aftermath of the storm, but finally our landlord reached him and let him know he was breaking our lease on the apartment, his under construction house was pretty much at the bottom of the mountain and he needed our space. They went to Base Housing and arranged for emergency housing and about a week after the hurricane had ravaged the island, we moved from the barracks into a house. Took about two more weeks before our belongings were finally delivered, but having people around takes a lot of the stress away and lets you see the positive around you. I made friends during the deployment that, while absent, are never forgotten.”  
I realized I had gotten out of my chair and told the story with many gestures and hand waving. My audience had laughed in all the right places and applauded when I finished with a flourish.  
I said since I was parched I would go get drinks for everyone! Mr. Holmes followed me to the kitchen. I grinned and said if he was looking for a cup of tea, he’d be disappointed. I handed him a glass of sweet tea and said “oh go on, live dangerously”. He sipped and his eyes widened…he had another sip and I realized this man had a sweet tooth and he was going to enjoy iced, sweet tea. He looked around and said that we were doing good and important work, that Dr. Watson was dedicated and engaged in seeing what programs worked best for veterans. I handed him a tray with drinks and I grabbed the cups and straws and we went back to the group.  
One of the young men asked Mr. Holmes what he did in England, but that is a story for another day….

 

*Morale, Welfare and Recreation  
*Commanding Officer


End file.
